All You Wanted
by Kratos Aurion
Summary: Kaiba is broken, sad, lonely. Who else to break his prison of glass but his beloved Dragon? Rated PG for mild language


Nahte: I heard Michelle Branch's song, All You Wanted, a few days ago and this image of Kisara and Seto popped into my mind… My first song-fic, one-shot in a while, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Michelle Branch's All You Wanted nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

------

All You Wanted

------

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

)-------(

[Ancient Egypt, under Atem's rule]

Kisara, the albino with the powerful white dragon hidden within her mind, was in High Priest Seth's arms, shaking in fear, looking around at the bloody scene before her.

"I'm going to make that bastard pay," Seth vowed softly, undisturbed by the smothering bodies around the two of them unlike Kisara. "I'll protect you from _him_"—he spat out the word bitterly—"I won't let him lay a finger on you! Sacrifice, my ass." Kisara looked up at him in an admiring way, all her fear gone.

He was so strong…powerful….fearless…..

Very much unlike her.

_Someday,_ she thought to herself, looking up at the High Priest with her bright azure eyes, _Someday, I would grow stronger than him, just to protect him as he had done for me all this time…_

_Someday…_

)-------(

_I didn't know that_

_It was so cold_

_And you needed someone_

_To show you the way_

)-------(

[Present day, after Battle City finals—Kaiba's mansion]

Kaiba stood on his private platform, bitter, wrathful….

Heartbroken.

He had watched his beloved Blue Eyes White Dragons, saw them get destroyed, before his own very eyes. For some reason, at the tournament, he was especially heartbroken.

He had felt a sort of…..connection to them. A stronger one than all the previous ones he had felt toward anyone.

He felt so lost, confused, empty…..alone.

Seto wiped away a stray tear that was slowly rolling down his cheek.

…..Why was he feeling this way?

)-------(

_So I took your hand_

_And we figured out_

_That when the tide comes_

_I'd take you away_

)-------(

Seto Kaiba picked up a card, and without looking at it, he placed it upon his monster zone.

He knew which card it was, he didn't need to look.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

He stared at the floor of the platform as the hologram came on—and for some strange reason—feeling guilty…..like he had just let his Dragons down at the duel, letting them get destroyed like that, and not being able to save them.

A wave of sadness struck at his heart, and another tear fell down, and another, and another, until finally, a set of small, sparkling pathway were created on his cheeks.

)-------(

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you_

_Away from here_

)-------(

Kisara opened her eyes. How….? Was she alive again?

No wait….

She looked around, then down at herself. Her eyes shot wide open as she made a startling discovery.

She was no longer herself—a girl. She was….a dragon!

The very exact dragon that had been hidden inside her mind, before she was sacrificed for its powers. Looking out from her blue eyes she saw…..

….A figure vaguely familiar within a strange surrounding.

She gasped.

Priest Seth!

)-------(

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

)-------(

Priest Seth! rang out a voice in his ear.

Seto jerked his head up from the platform and wiped away his tears quickly, afraid to be accused of being sentimental, afraid to be accused of having human feelings. He searched around for the source of the sound. There was no one here…except for his holographic Blue Eyes.

No wait, something wasn't right.

The hologram….Its eyes….it was too soft and gentle to belong to an almighty dragon such as his Dragons. A sudden knowledge dawned upon him as his loneliness and confusion disappeared, and waves of different emotions flooded into the core of his being, along with the memories of his past life.

"K-Kisara…." he whispered hoarsely as his eyes shot open in surprise, his eyes somehow softer and more humane than in had ever been.

)-------(

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry and hold me_

_Your hand is all I have_

_To keep me hanging on_

)-------(

Memories of Seto's previous duels flashed across Kisara's mind, and her hardened dragon heart instantly melted and fused with her human one, feeling sympathetic for the tragic boy who was staring at her with wide, curious eyes.

"Kisara….but how….how did you come back?"

She could feel her mouth—the dragon's mouth—settling into a gentle smile.

I'm not sure, Priest Seth, she replied softly, just as confused as the reincarnation of her protector. But I think it is your heart that has revived me….my spirits anyway.

)-------(

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you'll go_

_When you're gone_

)-------(

The deep, hellish hole that had been sucking Seto's soul in disappeared as he entered into a state of happiness, which was a rare thing for him. He was never allowed to feel happy, not even a split second. He was a business man first, human second. He wasn't supposed express his emotions, or have one in the first place, and nobody expected him to. His face slowly broke into a gracious smile as the two gazed at each other.

)-------(

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away_

_From here_

)-------(

Kisara was delighted.

She could sense the emptiness of his soul, which as for the moment, was replaced by human feelings….happiness, joy at being reunited after five, long millenias.

She was glad, too.

Glad that he was feeling the same way as her, glad that he was remembering their blissful moments together…

)-------(

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

)-------(

[Ancient Egypt, before sacrificing Kisara]

Atem sat at the edge of a pond surrounded with beautiful flowers and trees, deep in thought. Suddenly, there came a girl's voice and a boy's, and he hid himself up on one of the trees. The voices stopped just below him, and he cautiously peeked down at the source, curious to see who it was. It was his cousin High Priest Seth and Kisara, the albino girl.

"Kisara, get back here!" the priest shouted not-at-all-too-angrily, chasing after the girl. "It's your lesson time!" She giggled playfully.

"But Priest Seth, magic lessons are boring! I want to play, to run around!" she replied, laughing, and wriggled out of his grasp. Seth stopped at the edge of the pond, the very spot Atem had been just a few moments ago, and huffed at her mock-angrily, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Get back here, young lady, or you shall get double lessons!" Kisara's eyes widened in fake surprise.

"Oh no, tell me it isn't so!" she said, dashing back to him, and getting caught by him once more, only to wriggle out of his grasp again. "You are a very mean priest, High Priest Seth, therefore, you deserve a punishment!!" she laughed, pushing him into the pond. Atem's eyes widened in surprise and concern as Seth fell into the pond with a big splash. He knew his cousin, and he also knew the fate that was about to befall on the poor girl—same as all the others who had disrespected Seth—torture and death.

What he didn't expect, however, was for Seth to emerge from the pond, laughing.

"Kisara!" Seth said, looking down at his dripping clothes, laughing all the while. "How am I going to teach you in wet robes?!" Kisara giggled, then dashed toward palace again with Seth slushing behind her, leaving Atem to his thoughts once more.

)-------(

_All you wanted was_

_Somebody who cares_

_If you need me_

_You know I'll be there_

_Oh, yeah_

)-------(

[Present day, after Battle City finals—Kaiba's mansion]

Seto laughed softly then smiled at Kisara—her spirit, the Blue Eyes White Dragon—his eyes soft and warm.

"I remember that day….the day when you pushed me into the pond. Atem told me that he saw us. He also said that he was surprised, I had never laughed like that before…."

)-------(

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away_

_From here_

)-------(

As happy as Kisara was right now, she was also heartbroken. She could also see that this was the first time in a long, long time that the reincarnation of High Priest Seth, Seto Kaiba, had laughed. What had they made him into?

…..An emotionless being….

Priest Seth…. she said, her voice crackling with sadness.

)-------(

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

)-------(

Seto suddenly bowed his head, as if the sins of all of the human kind were weighing down on him.

"I'm a heartless creep, a nonhuman being. Please…just—just go away, before I hurt you too. I don't want you to get hurt….."

He suddenly felt so lonely, so alone, as he realized that he had no friends, no one of his kind, no one who understood him, no one to confide his secrets in, no one to talk to. The hellish hole appeared once more, sucking his soul in with tremendous force, greater than the one before.

)-------(

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away_

_From here_

)-------(

Priest Seth—no, Seto—listen to me, Kisara said gently, approaching him with a flap of her great wings. If you were a heartless being—

She lifted his chin up gently—somehow—and looked into his eyes, her icy blue eyes matching that of his own.

—Then you wouldn't be able to feel sadness, joy, and remorse as you are feeling now. Seto, you are a human. You have emotions, too. You just won't let them show…that's why people are afraid of you. But they don't know the real you….Oh, Seto. If you, or Priest Seth was emotionless, then how come both of you were able to laugh, especially you, who had laughed just now?

Please, Seto, I know that you are a human….you can feel emotions, you can get hurt by other people's actions, too. I can feel your scarred heart calling out to me…..if you just let go, free your emotions, it will help you to heal all those scars….other people wants to be your friends, too. Oh, Seto, can't you see? You're keeping yourself locked, locked in a glass box, but by doing so, you are only further damaging yourself. Let your self go, Seto. I know you can do it. If you just let yourself trust other people….

)-------(

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

)-------(

Seto slowly looked up at Kisara, listening to her caring words. And as he stared into those clear, blue orbs, he realized—her words were true. He had been keeping himself from all the other people, sentencing himself into the cage. As the two looked at each other, the emptiness in Seto's eyes wavered as it was replaced by a soft glow, and Kisara knew that everything was going to be alright.

_Everything was going to be alright…_

)-------(

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you'll go_

_When you're gone_

)-------(

The End


End file.
